


A Plethora of Sweets

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Romance, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Reader likes Break.Break notices.Sharon decides to do something about the situation.





	A Plethora of Sweets

~ A Plethora of Sweets ~

A lot of the other Pandora agents find Xerxes Break to be... (to put it lightly) someone whose presence they can only tolerate in small doses. You understand. His behavior can be a bit... _much_ , sometimes.

You like him.

You have no problem admitting that to yourself. Making your confession to him, however... well, that's another story. To start with, you have no idea how to even approach him. And furthermore, even if you did, he is nearly always in the company of Sharon Rainsworth. While you're certain that their relationship isn't _like that_ , the idea of attempting to talk to him in front of her just adds one more turn to the spring of nervous tension that's wound up tight inside your chest.

Instead of directly approaching him, you start serving yourself too many sweets at tea time. True to form, he often wanders over to steal them from you once he's finished his own plethora of desserts. You still can't bring yourself to speak to him - not even when he's pilfering morsels from your plate. The few times you do manage to get words out, you end up addressing your comments to Emily rather than him.

Things continue on in this manner for months, with no sign of progressing into anything more, until one day when Sharon decides to take charge of the situation.

"Shall I lend Break to you for the afternoon?"

You nearly choke on your tea at the offer, which she's made completely out of nowhere during a lull in the conversation where the erstwhile topic had been inconsequential small talk about the weather and the lack of missions lately.

"What? Why?" you ask, unable to keep a note of panic out of your voice.

You swear you can see sparkles around her as she smiles and informs you, "You've been flirting with him a lot lately."

"I haven't!" Your fork drops to the table as you instinctively deny the accusation.

"You haven't?" Break asks, pointedly eyeing your untouched third and fourth plates of cake.

"I-" That's as much as you get out before you clam up. Your face feels like it's on fire and you're certain you've turned bright red. When did he even come up beside you?!

They both laugh - not in a mean way, more like they can't contain their amusement at your reaction. Which, in turn, only serves to make you more tongue-tied. You don't think it's possible to blush any harder than you already are, or you would probably do that too.

"So, to answer your questions," Sharon says, "shall I free Break from his duties as my attendant for the afternoon, so that the two of you might enjoy this lovely weather we're having _together_?"

Still not trusting yourself to speak, you nod.

~end~


End file.
